Those Eyes
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: Really do give so much away :) Fluffy one shot ;) Enjoy x


Coming into view of her Palace, Clarisse was unable to keep from smiling when she saw her Head of Security stood leaning back against one of the cars, obviously waiting for her to return. Sitting deep in the saddle and pulling back on the reins, with a slow, soft _'whoa'_ Clarisse's horse, Milly, came to a stop. Where they remained momentary, watching him as he stood to a standing position and unfolded his arms before walking away from the car and so taking a deep breath as her heart skipped a beat "Milly, walk on." She gently ordered before leading her into a canter.

Joseph stood smiling to himself as he watched the woman who owned his heart and didn't even know it close the distance between them. Reaching his arm out to take hold of the reins as she came to a stop in front of him just moments later.

"Easy." He smiled calmly as he took hold of the reins, giving Milly's neck a quick rub before looking up at his Queen "You went riding without me?" He asked teasingly, with a twinkle in his eyes as Clarisse looked down at him.

"Well how could you go riding, if you weren't even here?" She asked, smiling down at him as he nodded slightly.

"Fair point." He smiled and reached his hand up "Would you like a hand down?" He asked.

"I did wait for you, but I gave up." She answered and looked at his hand "And I would love one, thank you." She smiled while grasping his hand.

"Be careful." He smiled while extending his other hand up, watching carefully as she put her leg over to climb down.

_In his eyes I can see, where my heart longs to be. In his eyes I see a gentle glow, and that's where I'll be safe, I know. Safe in his arms, close to his heart. But I don't know quite where to start, by looking in his eyes will I see beyond tomorrow? By looking in his eyes will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?_

_Will his eyes reveal to me, promises or lies? But he can't conceal from me, the love in his eyes. I know their every look, his eyes, they're like an open book, his eyes. But most of all the look, that hypnotized me. _

_If I'm wise, I will walk away. And gladly but sadly I'm not wise, it's hard to talk away the memories that you prize. Love is worth forgiving for, now I realize, everything worth living for... is there in his eyes. _

_"Clarisse?"_

_"Clarisse? Are you okay?"_

"Clarisse?" Joseph whispered softly, staring into her beautiful blue eyes "Are you okay?" He asked as she suddenly came out of her day dream and looked around their surroundings before putting her hands on his chest and pushed herself up.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" Charlotte exclaimed as she hurried over to them, with two guards following close behind.

"Here, let me help you up?" Lionel exclaimed while extending his arms out to her.

"I am quite capable of getting to my feet, thank you very much." Clarisse exclaimed while slapping his hands away and stood to her feet.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Lionel answered in surprise and watched as she looked up, giving him a stern look.

"And yes Charlotte, to answer your question," Clarisse started while looking at her, unaware that Joseph had now got to his feet "I am perfectly fine." She answered and grabbed the hem of her jacket in both hands, giving it a tug as she cleared her throat "Now if anyone needs me I will be in my office." She answered before walking away.

"What happened, Joe?" Charlotte asked while looking at him.

Watching his Queen walk away for several seconds before finding his breath to answer "She fell from her horse, taking me of guard I fell back and luckily she landed on me." He said looking towards Charlotte as she stood open mouthed "Or she may have hurt herself." He said and looked back towards Clarisse as she flung open the palace doors, disappearing inside just seconds later.

Charlotte watched as Joseph stared, knowing all along that he loved her "Ok, Joe." She answered and couldn't help but smile to herself "Are you okay though?" She asked and watched as Joseph turned his head to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked if you were okay?" Charlotte asked once again.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." He answered with a nod and looked back towards the palace.

"Want some tea?" She asked while moving to stand beside him.

"I would love some, thank you." He smiled back at her "Oh wait, let me return Milly to the stables and then I will join you."

"Oh no need," Charlotte smiled while putting her hand on Joseph's arm "I will take care of it." She said with a smile as they started walking towards the palace "Lionel!" Charlotte called, smirking with Joseph as Lionel hurried over to Milly.

* * *

Standing by the window with her arms folded, deep in thought as she stared out the windows thinking about what happened earlier today, unaware that Joseph was stood in her office doorway, watching her.

Several moments later, she sighed deeply while letting her arms fall down at her sides and turned, only to gasp when she noticed Joseph.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed quickly putting her hand up onto her chest "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked while looking over at him.

"Of course not... are you okay?" He asked while stepping two steps forward, only stopping when he noticed her take a tiny step back "Clarisse?" He said softly.

"Please don't call me Clarisse, not when people are likely to hear you... And earlier, what was that all about?" She exclaimed while watching him walk over towards her.

"Shhhh..." He soothed, grabbing her arm and quickly pinned her back against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to push him away as he lowered his head.

"Don't fight it Clarisse," He whispered in her ear, smiling as her body relaxed against him "That's it, relax." He said softly while pulling his head back, looking into her eyes with a smile as she looked up into his eyes.

_Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. How can I lose myself in them each time he gazes into mine? How can they cause my heart to race, my breath to catch in my throat just by a look? I see so much when I look into his eyes, does he see the same? Do I give as much away as he does to me? Does he know I love him, even though I've never whispered the words? Does he know just by looking into my eyes? _

_"Clarisse?" _

_"Clarisse... are you okay?"_

Coming from her day dream she looked up into his gaze, only then did she feel his hand caressing her cheek. "You know, don't you?" She whispered softly.

"Yes," He nodded.

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Your eyes give you away."

"I knew it." She answered with a small laugh "Much like yours?" She said, studying his face as he nodded.

"Yes... much like mine." He whispered and gently brushed his thumb over her perfect lips. Smiling to himself as he watched her slowly close her eyes at his touch.

A moment later she opened her eyes "Do they really give all that away?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"They do." He answered while putting his other hand up, cupping her face with a smile "They really do." He added and teasingly brushed his lips over hers as she closed her eyes. Smiling as he studied her face for several seconds before taking a deep breath and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Closing her eyes as he kissed her, the butterflies in her tummy taking flight, unable to stop her heart from racing. She really couldn't believe what had happened today and now in her office, she'd had feelings for him for so long and was always too scared to react on them. She could feel her legs turning to jelly at his touch, as his lips claimed hers. All she could think about was him, though she could hear another's voice. Only when Joseph pulled back, reality hit. Feeling lost she watched as he put his hand up to his ear, turning his head slightly.

"Joseph?" She whispered softly, too scared to move.

Looking back at her, his heart sank when he saw the sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry, Shades needs me..." He said softly while stepping back in front of her "I have to go."

"It's okay." She answered while putting her hand up on his chest "If your men need you then you must go to them." She said, unable to look up into his eyes.

"Clarisse?" He whispered softly while putting his hand up under her chin "I want this more than anything." Slowly lifting her head, looking deep within her eyes.

"I want it too." She answered before even thinking.

"I will meet you in your suite tonight, normal time?" He asked.

"Okay." She answered and watched him step back. Biting her bottom lip she watched as he walked over to her office door.

"See you tonight?" He smiled over at her as she lent back against the wall.

"Yes, tonight." She answered and watched him walk out.

Closing her eyes she tipped her head forward while placing one hand on her stomach for several seconds, trying to compose herself. Standing up straight she tried to walk over to her desk, however as her legs still felt like jelly she managed to get to the chair in front of her desk before slowly moving around to sit down in it. Looking towards the door she put her hand up, running her fingers over her lips, smiling to herself at the new found feelings.

_The End._

**xXx**

A/N: These words '_In his eyes I can see, where my heart longs to be. In his eyes I see a gentle glow, and that's where I'll be safe, I know. Safe in his arms, close to his heart. But I don't know quite where to start, by looking in his eyes will I see beyond tomorrow? By looking in his eyes will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?_

_Will his eyes reveal to me, promises or lies? But he can't conceal from me, the love in his eyes. I know their every look, his eyes, they're like an open book, his eyes. But most of all the look, that hypnotized me. _

_If I'm wise, I will walk away. And gladly but sadly I'm not wise, it's hard to talk away the memories that you prize. Love is worth forgiving for, now I realize, everything worth living for... is there in his eyes.'_ Are from the song _'In His Eyes'_ sung by Pia Douwes and Linda Eder. No copyright intended, I just heard the words and felt they fitted in this one shot perfectly :)


End file.
